1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low power consumption wireless data transmission and control system and, more particularly, to a data control system having a stored computer program and which is effective to receive remotely transmitted shade commands and to articulate a shade in response to the received commands while consuming a relatively small amount of electrical power during times at which no commands are transmitted.
2. Discussion
Battery powered devices are used in many applications to control many types of devices or apparatuses, such as shades, in response to remotely transmitted command signals. These signals are of such types as electro-optical, electro-magnetic, and/or sonic frequency signals.
As the use of battery powered devices becomes more widespread, the need exists to reduce the power consumption of such devices so that batteries become more cost effective as a means of avoiding the costs associated with hard wiring modifications to existing buildings. One such field of use is that of battery operated window treatment articulation. By making such devices battery operated, installers of window treatments can avoid the costs, the disruptions, and the repair to buildings associated with retrofit wiring. In order to make the devices capable of operating long periods of time between replacement of batteries, or during periods of power failure of building electrical systems, or to take advantage of intermittent power or low intensity power sources for recharging batteries, the control system must utilize a minimum of power to remain capable of receiving and processing command data.